Weapons/Equipment
All default weapons along with equipments for detectives and traitors will be covered here. Common Weapons M16 The M16 is a common assault rifle available to all players. The M16 has mediocore recoil and a low fire rate'. It deals 23 damage on a body shot' and 62 damage on a head shot. '''The M16 can '''fire 20 bullets before it needs to reload and can hold 60 more bullets in the form of 3 more magazines. MAC-10 The Mac10 is a sub machine gun that is available to all players. The Mac10 deals 12 damage per shot. If you land headshot, you can kill them in 4 rapid shots, doing 32 damage each. The MAC10 can fire 30 bullets before it has to reload and can hold 60 more bullets in the form of 2 magazines. The Mac10 is not good for long range due to the larger cone and the recoil. It also has a headshot damage reduction depending on the range so you cannot get lucky potshots at longer ranges. The Mac-10 uses the SMG ammunition. Shotgun The Shotgun is a close range weapon available to all users. The shotgun can kill instantly if shot at the head at close range and brings the opponent to near death if shot in the chest. The shotgun makes a noticeably loud noise when fired. The shotgun can fire 8 shots before it has to reload and can hold 24 bullets at maximum. The shotgun reloads one bullet at a time instead of using magazines. Definitely not good for long range. The shotgun has headshot multiplier damage falloff, a shotgun headshot can do 3.1 times damage per pellet (34.1) at its closest range (140 units) to 1 times damage at its max distance. Rifle This gun is more commonly known as Sniper Rifle ''or ''Scout and is known for its long range and instant kills.This gun has the lowest fire rate of all guns. It holds 10 shots in one magazine, and can kill a player in 1 headshot '''(200 damage) and 2 torso shots (50 damage) or four limb shots (27 damage). If your Karma is low, it may take 3 body shots to kill a player because each one '''deals 50 damage on default. This is also dependent on if your target is wearing body armor which provides 30% damage reduction, bringing the bodyshot damage down to 35. This gun can be used similarly like a Deagle because it does not have an accuracy penalty up close making one-shot kills on head shots from close ranges often. It is not recommended to fight close range with a rifle unless you are going for an instant kill. H.U.G.E. 249 The H.U.G.E is a weapon available to all players in TTT. The H.U.G.E is arguably the worst gun in the game. It is a machine gun but it has a high amount of recoil. H.U.G.E. Is uncommonly used since it is impractical in most situations. The H.U.G.E. is not good for fast kills, as the recoil, low damage, and high rate of fire will make it hard for you to land all your shots and gives your target time to call you out, retaliate, or escape. The H.U.G.E cannot reload as it does not take any type of ammo available in the game so when you run out of ammo you need to find another H.U.G.E or get a new gun. T'he H.U.G.E can hold 150 bullets in total and deals 7 damage per torso shot, however due to the inaccuracy, most shots will hit a different body part, causing the damage to vary.' Pistol/Five Seven The Pistol/Five Seven is a decent weapon that does not specialize in a particular category and gets the job done. It deals 25 Damage on a bodyshot and can also kill a player in 2-3 headshots, depending on your Karma and whether they are wearing body armour. Warning: low fire rate. Glock The Glock has a fast fire rate, 20 rounds in each magazine and can kill a player with 5 head shots and 9 torso shots. Most of the time, it is used as a backup weapon and/or finisher. However, it chews through ammo very quickly. Deagle The Deagle, also known as the Desert Eagle is weapon available to all players. It goes in the secondary weapon slot. The Deagle is the only secondary weapon that instantly kills if you manage to land a headshot. The Deagle is commonly used by traitors to insta-kill others before they have a chance to shoot back. The Deagle deals 37 on a chest shot, making it also a good finisher weapon. It is also accurate at long range, but difficult to master. The Deagle can fire 8 bullets before it needs to reload. It can hold 36 bullets in the reserve. The Deagle is similar to the shotgun, as it kills instantly with a head shot and is an effective close range weapon, when the user has enough practice in getting headshots constantly. Traitor Equipment Body Armor Body Armor is an armor available to both Traitors and Detectives. Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. This equipment is also automatically equipped to the Detectives. Body Armor will not break. Radar The Radar is available to both Traitors and Detectives. The Radar scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. Can be used to find players that are hiding. Silenced Pistol A silenced pistol allowing for medium range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does low damage and has mediocre accuracy. However it can be used for close range quick kills as it does 75 damage on headshot. This gun is very useful if you don't want to be caught. Knife Can be used to silently stab an unsuspecting victim, and can be thrown with right click. It will instantly kill upon being thrown provided it travels 300 units. It will also instantly kill (provided the victim has 50hp or less, most servers change this to an instakill though) upon stabbing and Innocent or a Detective. Like the silenced pistol, victims do not scream when killed. C4 A destructive timed bomb. The Bomb can be programmed to explode after any time between 45 seconds and 10 minutes. When it expires, it causes multiple deadly explosions that will kill anyone within a fairly long radius. Has a distinctive beep to alert the Innocents that is louder the shorter the timer. Any Innocent can try to defuse it by cutting 1 of 6 wires at random, but the longer the timer is set for, the more likely they will cut a bad wire and cause it to explode instantly, up to a maximum of 5 of 6 wires at 4 minutes 1 second on the timer. Detectives can use Defusal Kits to instantly defuse C4 as well as hear the beeps more clearly. Flare Gun Shoots a flare to burn a dead body rendering it unable to be searched but leaving a scorch mark. The burning process also gives off a loud distinctive sound. Can be used as a weapon to deal about 50 damage over a short period of time. You only have four bullets in this gun and it cannot be rebought so use wisely. Newton Launcher When fired at a physics prop or player, it will push that prop or player. Can be used to push people standing on a ledge over. Works at a long distance, but has a long recharge. Uses the physgun (Physics Gun) model, so if you hold it out you will be an obvious traitor. Poltergeist A special weapon that can be fired at any physics prop, attaching a thruster (The thruster cannot be seen. The thruster will begin to thrust in short bursts, throwing the prop around violently and potentially killing anyone in it's way. As the thruster expires, the bursts will get faster until the thruster explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. The Poltergeist cannot fire when another thruster is active and must be charged when aimed at props at long distance. The laser tracer does not show to other players, though getting it out is still very obvious. Decoy Fakes a DNA signature, any DNA that would lead to you now leads to the decoy. Also gives a false radar signal, possibly confusing detectives but also putting you in danger as a person without a radar signal must be a traitor. Radio Can be activated by opening the shop with C and clicking the Radio tab. From there, you can play a number of sounds from the radio, from gunfire to death screams to C4 beeping, which may lure players to or scare them away from the radio. The gunshots are glitched as they cause a gap between each shot. Popular Custom Traitor Equipment Death Station The death station is what it says...A death station. Once placed anyone who uses this station will be killed, instantly. Not very useful in most situations since people will think "Where did that come from?". Its especially not worth it if an innocent sees someone get killed because of it. Neurotoxin The neurotoxin is a gun that resembles the silenced pistol, except it shoots poison darts instead of bullets. These darts typically do 2-4 damage on impact, but the real beauty of this weapon is that the target will slowly lose anywhere between 2-5 HP per second. After this, the target will typically become reckless in their attempt to find and kill the traitor before they die, making this a great weapon for chaos, especially when fired at a distance. A health station can delay their inevitable death for a period of time, and some servers have the detective able to purchase an antidote to the neurotoxin. Detective Weapons Body Armor Body Armor is automatically equipped. Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. Dna Scanner Scans DNA on a body, weapon or equipment, showing the current location of the killer. DNA expires based on how close the killer was when the victim died, if stabbed with a knife for example the DNA will last a few minutes, if sniped there may be no DNA at all. The DNA scanner works similar to a radar and will pulse every so often based on how close the target is, if the target is close the DNA will frequently update. Radar Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. Unlike the Traitor scanners, Traitors aren't represented as red colored. Can be used to check how many people are alive. Health Station When placed, any player (including Traitors!) can use this to heal. Has a limited charge, but slowly recharges over time. Can be destroyed. A DNA sample is left when used. Binoculars Identifies bodies from a distance. Takes a few seconds of standing still to activate, rendering the Detective a sitting duck for a Traitor. Defusal Kit Can be used to instantly defuse C4 without worrying about cutting the wrong wire. It also makes the sound C4 makes louder and makes the C4 do red flashes. This makes it a good item to give to Proven Innocent players. UMP.45 Prototype A special UMP that fires special rounds which, on impact, mess up the recipient's aim by forcing them to face in random directions in front of them. Takes regular SMG ammo. Visualizer When placed near a body, it will visualize how the player died, showing blue "Ghosts" where the killer and the victim were standing at the time of death. It shows you what weapon the killer was using.Category:Weapons